Harry are you gay?
by Pikagirl556
Summary: Harry Potter has once again found himself in the midst of a battle. Only this time it's his friends and family arguing over if he's gay or not! Just a small idea to randomly pop up. One-shot. Maybe slash maybe not. Everyone is alive but dumbledore.


Summary: Harry Potter has once again found himself in the midst of a battle. Only this time it's his friends and family arguing over if he's gay or not! Just a small idea to randomly pop up. One-shot. Maybe slash maybe not. Everyone is alive but dumbledore.

{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}

Disclaimer: NO ONE WOULD HAVE DIED IF I OWNED IT. ;-; Well, dumbledore probably still would have. He was wayyyyyyyyy too manipulative.

{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}

"Harry... are you gay?"

Harry froze at the question. How did this even come up? Well...

-earlier-

Harry James Potter, the boy-who-lived, the Hogwarts champion of the triwizard tournament, defeater of Voldemort, etc., was heading to the Weasley's house after a day of cleaning up one of the Potter Manors.

It had been a project he had been working on since school ended and he had defeated the dark lord. Life had died down to peacefulness now that it had. Though occasionally there was random death eaters who would cause trouble, they were easily reprimanded and put away.

Harry had gotten Dobby as a house elf, though hadn't gotten another other than him yet. Dobby had all but cried when Harry asked him to be his house elf, throwing himself into the black haired wizard's arms.

Of course, he tried to punish himself right after.

While Dobby certainly helped, he couldn't do everything with his magic alone. So Harry helped as the two would clean up every manor and residence that the Potter name owned.

Which was about 50 residences.

Harry had been working on this along with learning on how to be a lord, and training to be a healer. He had decided that he wanted to help people but had had enough of fighting for his lifetime. His family and friends understood and accepted his decision, they even thought that it matched it much better.

Harry had found proof of Peter Pettigrew being the secret keeper and even had offered memories of Peter announcing his betrayal to the Potter's and telling about how he framed Sirius, making his godfather a free man. He had also started using his influence on the wizard community as the boy-who-lived, though he hated the title and the fame, to start making better laws for magical creatures in favor of his favorite wolfy uncle, Remus.

This of course had earned him lots of hugs and thank yous from the two maruders left alive. Sirius had even gotten Harry a charmed amulet to protect him, knowing that many would go after him for defeating Voldemort.

He still was the major partner to Fred's and George's prank shop, which was a booming success. He earned a bit from the earnings of the shop but refused to take more than 10% of the shop's earning, arguing that it was the twins' shop and they earned it.

Harry had found that life had become perfect, at least for him. Though he was still single, him and Ginny having both agreed that they just weren't really meant for each other. He had never pursued anyone else, at that anyone knew.

Which had brought up the conversation they were having now.

\- The Burrow -

Harry was dropping in for a visit, having just finished up working on Godric Hollow that day with Dobby for now. The house had been in a horrible state and Harry had to tear it down and rebuild it from scratch. Fortunately he had gotten memories of the place from Sirius and Remus but it still was taking time to fix it up back to how it looked before Voldemort came knocking.

Just as he walked in, Harry had to dodge a tickling jinx that flew towards him. Going wide eyed, He watched as the weasleys, Sirius, Remus, Hermione, and even Neville and Luna were arguing and throwing spells at each other.

"What the hell is going on?!" Harry asked in surprised. Everyone stopped and looked at the green eyed boy before Hermione decided to be the one to answer with a question of her own.

"Harry… Are you gay?" Hermione asked quizzically, everyone watching him wanting to know the answer as well.

Harry frozed at the question and looked at her. "What brought this on and that doesn't answer my question!" He told her. Ron glared at Hermione.

"Course he's not 'Mione! I'm telling you he's my best mate and I've slept in the same room as him for years! There is no way!" Ron yelled at the bushy haired witch, making her turn to him and yell back.

"Yes he is! Newsflash Ron he's also my best friend and I can tell wayyyyyy better than you that he is in fact gay or at least bisexual!" This had started up another round of arguing and curse throwing, making Harry snap and bind everyone in the room.

"ENOUGH! Really you guys are all arguing about my sexuality! What the actual fuck?!" He snapped out, making everyone have guilty looks on their faces. He sighed before freeing them all of the binds. "Alright. Who thinks I'm gay?" Harry asked first. Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Mrs. Weasley, the twins, Charlie, Sirius, and Remus raised their hands. "Alright, who thinks I'm straight?" He asked next. Ron, Neville, Mr. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Tonks, Percy, and Snape all raised their hands.

Harry sighed, annoyed. Of all things they were arguing about this.

Of course, the twins then decided to make it worse.

"We have an idea." Fred started grinning.

"We all have one week to figure out if Harry is gay or not." George continued

"At the end if no one finds out then we will all let it go."

"At least until he actually wants to tell us." They finished together.

Everyone agreed and Harry groaned. "Do I have any say in this?!" He yelled, making them all shake their heads and he groans more before heading out. "That's it, I'm going to hide for the next week then." He stated and with that, he apparted off to Potter Manor.

\- the next day -

Harry woke up to the sound of Dobby popping into his room. He had always been a light sleeper no thanks to his relatives.

"Mister Harry Potter sir. You're godfather is at the door wanting to talk to you. He says that if you don't come out in five minutes he's coming in anyways. Want me to let him in?" Dobby asked. Harry groaned annoyed.

"Yeah let him in I suppose." Harry sighed out before getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom, planning on making Sirius wait while he took a long and hot bath. That and he was sore from working on Godric Hollow yesterday.

Dobby popped out as Harry started the water, letting it heat up before adding some muscle relaxers to the water and stripping off his clothes, stepping into the hot water and sighing in bliss as his body started to relax.

Unfortunately, Sirius Black doesn't know a single thing about privacy, at least when it came to Harry, and came in soon after. Harry yelped a bit in surprise and glared at his Godfather.

"Sirius get out!" He yelled and Sirius only chuckled, sitting on the toilet and looking at him.

"No way I know you're hiding from me and I can smell the muscle relaxing herbs from down the hallway so I know you were going to be in here for at least a hour and I do want to talk." Sirius told him, making Harry huff annoyed. Sirius smiled. "First off, I want to apologize on what you walked into yesterday. Molly was near tears that they had made you so angry. We are all just worried about you. After all, you haven't dated anyone in five years and we all know how much you want a family of your own. We all just got carried away with wondering if you were gay or not." Sirius admitted to his Godson, making Harry feel bad for making Molly cry but he still felt betrayed they would talk about something like that behind his back.

"I forgive you Padfoot but that still doesn't make for the fact you guys were talking about my lovelife behind my back." Harry told him and Sirius nodded in understanding.

"I know. Though just curious… are you gay?" Harry groaned at the question.

"Don't you even start."

\- later into the week -

Harry ran across the field cursing the twins in his head. They had managed to ambush him and blocked off his magic for the next hour so he couldn't apparate away! Now he was running from the two red heads as they chased after him, and gaining speed.

He yelped as he was sudden tackled to the ground by two warm bodies, the twins laying on top of him.

"Harry tell us!"

"Never!" Harry told them before trying to push them off, but it was futile as the twin were much stronger and bigger than Harry as they pinned his arms over his head and loomed over him. Making Harry fight off a fight at the suggestive position.

"Tell us and we'll let you go." They chorused in unison. Harry didn't know if it was just him but their faces seem to get closer to his own, making him blush faintly.

"Fine I'll tell you! Just let us go back to the burrow first so I don't have to tell it again to everyone! I would rather tell everyone now and ignore the headache of telling it multiple times to everyone." He said in defeat, making the twins smirk in victory and get off of Harry. Instantly apparating the three of them to the Burrow.

"MUM HE SAID HE WOULD TELL US GET EVERYONE HERE NOW!" The twins called out dragging Harry inside and binding him onto the couch so he wouldn't run.

Several floo calls later and everyone stood and sat around Harry, waiting impatiently for him to tell them. Harry sighed, annoyed.

"Alright, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Mrs. Weasley, the twins, Charlie, Sirius, and Remus win. I am in fact gay and prefer my own gender then to the other one. No offense ladies." He told them defeatedly, making all the ones who lost looking like they had just lost the lottery. Ginny, Luna, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley all squealed in joy. The twins and Charlie grinned in victory as something flashed in their eyes unknown to all while Sirius flung himself at Remus and kissed him in victory.

"How long have you preferred dick to pussy Mate? Oww! Mum! That hurt and come on we are adults there is no need to act like I'm still eleven!" Ron yelped as Mrs. Weasley smacked her youngest sound over the head for his language.

Harry knew this would happen. "6th year actually when on accident one time when me and Draco were alone and arguing and I tripped and we accidentally kissed. Why else do you think me and him started to get along after Christmas break? You guys had all gone home for the holidays and Dumbledore had made me stay at the school and he had stayed behind as well cause Moldywarts had forced him to work on something." Harry told him, which heard a loud chorus of "WHAT?!" from his friends and family.

"My godson kissed a Malfoy and enjoyed it. I would say I'm surprised but with you Bambi, I'm honestly not." Sirius told him and chuckled.

"Yep. Now can someone unbind me?!" Harry asked and Fred unbinded him. Harry got up and stretched in relief, having been lying awkwardly on the couch.

"Are you still with Draco Harry? Not that we'd judge you but ya know we are curious." Ginny asked curiously and Harry shook his head.

"Nah we broke it off before the final battle. We had gotten into a fight about something and things were said. We're still friends though." Harry said, though a bit sadly. He still regretted that fight and wonder how it would have been if things had ended differently.

Snape suddenly came through the floo, though no one had noticed that he had left, dragging Draco with him who was struggling to get free.

"Damn it Severus I get it you're my godfather but it doesn't mean you need to drag me off when I'm relaxing in my own home to some unknown place without telling me!" Draco yelled annoyed before noticing the group of people around him and blinked before looking at Harry. "So, you've finally told them hmm?" He asked the black haired wizard.

"Yes after a week of them arguing and trying to get me to tell them I got dragged back and forced. They also know about what happened sixth year too." Harry shot back and Draco winced, remembering the fight that they had as well.

Snape let go of the blonde who got up and dusted himself off before going to Harry, and before anyone who move or stop him, kissed Harry right on the lips.

Harry blushed as the blonde pulled away a few seconds later and winked at him. "I wouldn't mind having that again though." Draco told Harry with his signature on his face, making Harry blush more.

However before he could answer, three red heads intervened.

"Back off hes ours!/mine!" The twins and Charlie yelled before yanking Draco away, making everyone watching just to stare.

Harry blushed as the four argued over him.

He just couldn't get a dull moment in his life could he?

{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}

That's the end! I might later on either continue this or write a separate book of Draco, the twins, and Charlie competing over Harry but I dont know yet.

Also I have another Harry Potter book that I plan on writing called **The Fox Has Come Out to Play**

Summary: Harriet Lily Potter had had enough of the manipulative headmaster and after her first year in Hogwarts, decides to take matters into her own hands. She's going to get to the bottom of her family's line and find out who her family is. Finding out things along the way! AD/MW/RW/GW bashing! Goodish Voldemort! Pairings undecided

Tell me what you guys think! Chow for now my lovely Pika Pals! Stay Shocking! Pika Pi!


End file.
